sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nexal The Nega-Fox
Profile Name: Nexal Full Name: Negative Energy Xenomorphic Attack Lifeform(N.E.X.A.L)(see reason below). Gender: Male Age: N/A Race: Nega-Fox(Fox with negative energy from Nega Wisps)(see reason below). Personality: Kind, Inteligent, Comical, Romantic, Cocky. Likes: Jokes, Love, Peace, Challenges, Tokusatsu(mostly Super Sentai or Kamen Rider), Wandering, FPS shooters(mostly Counter-Strike 1.6 or Battlefield 3), Collecting, Awesome stuff, Being stylish. Dislikes: Wars, Unoriginal fancharacters and horrible fanfics(examples: Gyro the Hedgehog by the youtuber GyroHedgie453, Steel the Hedgehog by the youtuber silvertehhedgehog42), Other Horrible things(example: Gilgar13Vids; and yes I know he is a troll), Childish fans, Justin Bieber fangirls, Call Of Duty kids, Wierd People. Friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Racoon, Big the Cat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Squirrel, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Thunder the Bat, Sand the Echidna. Rivals: Shadow the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk, Rouge the Bat, Thunder the Bat, Sand the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon. Enemies: Mephiles the Dark, Dr. Robotnik(a.k.a. Eggman), Dr. Robotnik Nega(a.k.a. Eggman Nega), Gyro the Hedgehog, Steel the Hedgehog. Powers: Beam Speed(fast as a lazer), Chaos Control(needs enough concentration; more emeralds make it stop time for a longer period of time), Chaos Blast(needs enough anger; more emeralds increase its radius and power), Chaos Spear(also explode), Chaos Travel(needs enough concentration; transports the user to another location at lightspeed; more emeralds make the travel distance longer), Aqualung(creates a bubble around the user, making him/her breathe underwater for a period of time), Electric Blast(shoots electricity at enemies and explodes if used long enough without a break), Ice Impaler(summons ice spikes that aim for the enemy), Telekinesis(grabs objects), Break Breaker(makes things implode into themselves), Tera Meteor(summons flaming rocks that aim for the enemy), Wind Cutter(summons wind waves at enemies), Nega Zone(creates darkness around an area and destroys every enemy in the zone). Love interests: None so far....Or Maybe......XD(if you guess it before chapter 3 you get a cookie) Team: Team N3bUl@ Favorite Food: None so far. Favorite TV Show(s): Kamen Rider, Super Sentai. Favorite Things to do: Wandering, Watching TV, Going on the internet, Blowing up Eggman's robots. Favorite Song: Not set yet. Theme: Speed Highway(Sonic Generations). Backstory/Prologue(Chapter 1) After Sonic framed Eggman when he tried to turn wisps into nega wisps, our beloved evil doctor found remaning negative energy in the debris of his interstellar amusement park. He used it to create his most powerful creation ever, which he nicknamed Nexal the Nega-Fox. He was so powerful, that even Super Sonic can't defeat him. Eggman sent him after Sonic. He tried to convince Nexal that Eggman will scrap him, but he didn't listen and later that's what happened to him. Months later, Rouge the Bat, while she was looking for secret data in Eggman's base, she found Nexal and reactivated him. He still remembered what Eggman done to him, so he destroyed the whole base, however the doctor escaped. Rouge also found Thunder the Bat and Sand the Echidna in the base, and they joined Nexal to form Team N3bUl@. The three are now friends with Sonic and his partners and will stop Eggman and other evil forces which you will see later in 9 other chapters, which will be hard to make since im trying to be as original as possible.